


If the Dress Fits, Share It

by BaristaBarbara



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Animaniacs - Freeform, Comfort, Gen, Gender Identity, Mental Health Issues, Siblings, Trans, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaristaBarbara/pseuds/BaristaBarbara
Summary: A follow-up to "If the Dress Fits, Wear It."As Wakko steps into their newly-realized gender identity, their self-expression blossoms, but they aren’t quite ready to share their true self with the world. Yakko and Dot resolve to do whatever it takes for their sibling to become comfortable in their own skin...or rather, fur.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Mental Health Care, Anxiety, Mentions of Anti-Queer Prejudice

It had been a rather-happening several weeks since Wakko’s birthday. Not only was the holiday season in full swing, but Wakko’s journey of self-discovery was well underway. Their newly-recognized gender identity becoming more deeply understood with each passing day, they had been experimenting with clothing choices on a frequent basis: It was clear to them that attire served as a particularly-powerful conduit for their identity. 

Unfortunately, it being their conduit of choice was a problem.

It was true: Self-exploration had allowed Wakko to maintain an ecstatic demeanor since the day they came out to their siblings as non-binary, or “non-biney” as Wakko often endearingly mispronounced the term. However, “ecstatic” was hardly an accurate term for the general public’s reception of gender fluidity, and Wakko knew this all too well. Even a notably-progressive region like Southern California housed its share of detractors, many of whom were already willing to subject a gender-conforming child to their bigotry, and outright eager to do so when encountering one who wore clothing of the “wrong gender.” More than ever, Wakko was truly grateful to have their water tower as a safe haven, and even more grateful to have tolerant siblings.

And tolerant, they were. In fact, Yakko and Dot were more than that: They were supportive. It had become their shared mission to assist Wakko with indulging in their gender euphoria. Having taken a passionate interest in the internet since its inception during their show’s original run, Yakko had utilized his academically-inclined mind to absorb as much information as possible from essays, forums, and news articles focused on transgender and gender-nonconforming issues. For once, his extensive experience with memorization during his years in the performing arts had come in handy outside of a theatrical setting. Dot, on the other hand, considered herself fairly knowledgeable about social issues already and focused on her artistic skills instead: She drew upon years of reading fashion magazines and people-watching in the big city to devise carefully-crafted aesthetic collages to inspire Wakko, while also helping them choose new clothes during their now-frequent trips to the mall. A profound sense of pride welled up inside the Warner sister whenever her sibling rocked one of the newly-conceived outfits she designed, even if it was only worn in private.

That was the issue: No matter how deeply they enjoyed expressing their gender, Wakko was genuinely terrified to do so in public. So terrified, in fact, that they had yet to wear anything but their standard turtleneck and hat outside the tower.

Yakko and Dot were privately speaking on the matter one afternoon when Wakko emerged from their bedroom, freshened-up after sleeping off a doughnut-induced sugar crash. The two immediately snapped out of their discussion and offered their sibling a warm greeting.

“Helloooooooo, Wakko!” they exclaimed in unison. “And good morning!”

“‘Morning?’ It’s one o’clock!” an amused Wakko responded.

Yakko laughed and lovingly ruffled his sibling’s hair, which he and Dot had recently helped them dye blue; their bathroom walls were still stained from the chaotic coloring session. “Gee, Wak, isn’t it all the same to you anyway? I can’t remember the last time you woke up on your own before two o’clock, let alone one!”

Wakko pulled their signature gookie at Yakko, receiving a raspberry in return. Dot was impressed to see them so neatly dressed following sleep: Now that clothing genuinely excited them, Wakko had grown eager to wear exceedingly-expressive outfits at all times. Today’s collaboratively-developed combination featured a stone-washed denim skirt, mesh tights for the arms colored with a pattern of red and green - it was the holidays, after all - and a cream-yellow sleeveless top. Their usual white gloves had been swapped out for fingerless replacements, and the end of their tail was adorned with a pink bow: Dot’s finishing touch when the two of them conceived of the outfit the previous week. 

“Wakko…” Dot began, hoping to ease into the subject of her sibling’s anxiety in as non-confrontational a manner as possible, “...how are you feeling today?”

“Poggers!”

The Warner Sister stifled her laugh. “That’s great to hear! And, well, it’s good to see you enjoying your identity so thoroughly. It’s been good to see that ever since you first tried on the dress we gave you. Isn’t that right, Yakko?”

The eldest sibling cringed ever-so slightly in anticipation of the direction their conversation was headed. “It is good, you know. As Dot and I said before, we’re very proud of you for coming into your own....but how are you really feeling, Wakko?”

Wakko paused while drinking a glass of the trio’s lactose-free milk supply, their silly expression melting away after realizing what their siblings were trying to discuss. The subject of their social anxiety had come up only once recently, but they made it clear that neither of their siblings had to worry for their well-being in that department. The ever-perceptive Yakko, however, had seen straight through the lie, and Wakko knew he wasn’t going to let it go this time. They finished their milk and released a nervous sigh, taking a seat at the table next to Yakko and Dot before speaking quite bluntly.

“Scared. I feel scared, guys.”

Yakko and Dot exchanged glances. “Would you care to expand on that?” the eldest asked. If it weren’t for the suddenly-somber mood, Wakko would have inflated themself like a balloon as a gag based on their brother’s wording. Still, even the family clown recognized that this was not the time for humor.

“I want to be brave. I really do...I want everyone on the movie lot to see how happy I am to be the real me at last, and I want to do that without caring so much about what they’ll think.”

“Well, why not just...do it? Why not simply ignore what everyone else thinks and show the ‘real Wakko’ to the world? It can’t be that difficult, right?”

Dot pursed her lips at Yakko in response to his careless remark. “I think we all know it’s more complicated than that,” she countered. “After all, comfort is a legitimate concern. There’s safety to consider, too.” Yakko briefly flashed a somber expression to demonstrate acknowledgement of his mistake. Fortunately, Wakko caught sight of it.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Wakko…” Dot continued, “...how are your sessions with Scratchy going?”

Wakko had been seeing Dr. Scratchansniff on a regular basis since their initial visit to the department store all those months ago. Fortunately, Warner Brothers had chosen an unusually open-minded psychiatrist when they hired him: One who willfully expanded his knowledge of queer issues as they became relevant to a growing number of clients. For this, Wakko was truly grateful, as their beloved Scratchy had proven to be of significant assistance in managing their concerns surrounding gender expression.

“Oh, they’re going great!” they replied. “Faboo, even! We play lots of games together, and I get to show him the cool collages you make. He shows me all these neat tricks to help me calm down when I’m nervous, too.”

“I see,” interjected Yakko. “And do you ever, you know, use these tricks?”

“Well...it’s just that actually using them anywhere else is really hard.”

Yakko released a sigh, only managing to keep it in his head just in time. Their conversation was heading towards a dead end, and his “big brother instincts” wouldn’t settle until some kind of progress had been made. A glowing lightbulb suddenly materialized above his head. “I have an idea!” he exclaimed.

“You don’t say,” said a distracted Wakko as they swiped the lightbulb out of the air, biting into it as if it was a cookie. “And what would this idea be?”

Yakko simply grinned. “Here’s what I have in mind…”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re going to do what?”

An incredulous Wakko blurted out their words without thinking. Yakko’s bright idea surprised both of his siblings, to say the very least.

“That’s right, Wakko. It’s the best solution I can think of. Who’s going to care about how you look when I’ll be the one taking all the flak?”

Wakko was stunned by their brother’s proposition: In order to help them overcome their fear of being seen in public, Yakko had offered to accompany Wakko in the most flamboyant, eye-catching outfit possible, thus taking at least some of the attention away from them. He could take the heat: Being someone as famous as a Warner came with the consequence of regularly facing detractors, but being the eldest and most accustomed to that consequence lent Yakko a certain confidence which all but entirely protected him from their harassment. 

“But what exactly would you wear that could possibly out-wacko Wakko?” Dot chewed on her words for a moment, considering their potential for misinterpretation. “I’m sorry, Wak. Don’t get me wrong, I love your sense of style, and it’s really fun to help you design your outfits! I just think-”

Wakko laughed while fidgeting absent-mindedly with the hem of their shirt, simultaneously cutting her off and breaking the tension. “Aw, don’t worry! I get it: They don’t call me ‘Wakko’ for nothing!”

Dot smirked at her sibling. “As I was saying, what could Yakko possibly wear that would...’out-fabulous’ you?”

“I think that’s a solution for you to discover, Dot!” Yakko declared.

“Me? But...but how can I possibly do that? The outfits I design for Wakko are only the finest  _ haute couture _ , you know! I couldn’t improve on them if I tried!” Dot’s tongue-in-cheek faux-vanity was on display, eliciting a chuckle from her siblings. Yakko patted her shoulder reassuringly.

“I guess we’ll see! I’m totally confident in your unparalleled fashion prowess, sister sibling. In fact, I’m so confident that I’m going to assign you a deadline!”

“A deadline?” Dot almost pulverized Yakko for his remark. Sometimes, she just couldn’t believe the nerve of her brother. He continued speaking, fully aware of Dot’s temper and amused by his own profound ability to tease her into manifesting it.

“New Year’s is coming up, and you know how much we love to crash those stuffy studio parties the executives throw every year.” Wakko nodded in agreement with their brother’s words. “Let’s say you have until then to design my outfit!”

If it weren’t for the fact that he was clearly doing this to get a rise out of her, Dot would have brought her wrath down upon Yakko a dozen times over. She was speaking through gritted teeth at this point. “Yakko, I just don’t think-”

Being the endearingly extravagant theatre kid he was, Yakko whipped out a tacky business suit and threw it on in a split second for the sake of dramatic effect. “Save it, dear sister! I’m a very busy and oh-so-important man, so I haven’t got all day to discuss such matters. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an appointment at now-o’clock with a certain Mx. Wakko Warner!”

“You do?” inquired Wakko.

“Yes indeed!” Yakko passed a small folded sheet of paper to Dot. “But first, Ms. Warner, would you please deliver this memo to my secretary?”

“Your...secretary?” replied a somewhat confused - yet still irritated - Dot.

“No time to explain! We’re late for our appointment, you know!” Yakko took a bewildered Wakko by the hand and whisked them off to his room. Upon unfolding the paper, Dot realized the so-called “memo” was actually a note from Yakko indicating his reason for asking her to design the outfit.

As explained in writing, Yakko only requested that Dot complete the task because he wanted to spend time preparing Wakko to deal with their emotions surrounding the big night ahead. He had been picking up the cues of Wakko’s increasing anxiety from the moment he proposed his grand idea - fiddling with the hem of their shirt was the middle sibling’s classic nervous habit - and suspected that they needed more practice utilizing the emotional management techniques learned in Dr. Scratchansniff’s sessions. Yakko felt his own confidence would be of great inspiration to Wakko, and that he was particularly qualified to help them as their big brother. The purpose of their impromptu “appointment,” as it turned out, was to work on those techniques one-on-one, but he couldn’t explain that out loud in front of Wakko in case they stubbornly refused his assistance, hence his reason for using pencil-and-paper communication.

Dot wasn’t sure what impressed her more: Yakko’s nerve in tasking her with designing the outfit, his insight into Wakko's emotional state, or the fact that he’d somehow composed the entire note during the last two minutes without being noticed.

In any case, the Warner sister resolved to begin her work immediately, releasing her grasp on the mallet hidden behind her back. She wouldn’t need it...at least, not this time.


	3. Chapter 3

_ “Vhat are you feeling, Vakko?” _

_ “My shirt...my nose...my hat…” _

_ For once, a literal response to that question was exactly what Dr. Scratchansniff needed to hear. Ever since Wakko began seeing him to better manage their newfound anxiety, their sessions resulted in slow yet steady progress. Despite the child’s impatience, the good doctor insisted that the most critical component of self-improvement was time, particularly when dealing with matters of mental health. _

_ “Okay! Describe to me how zey feel. Is ze shirt soft? Is ze nose itchy? _

_ Like the last few sessions, this one focused on practice of what the doctor described as “grounding.” Wakko had explained that they experienced anxiety as a sense of detachment from the world around them, almost as if they were “floating” above their reality. Of course, living in an animated universe meant that the floating sensation was made literal: During Wakko’s encounters with clowns, for example, Yakko frequently had to grab their tail out of the air and yank them to the ground before they drifted away. The solution to this, Dr. Scratchansniff explained, was to utilize the full capacity of their senses - to focus on anything physical around them. _

_ This particular method of practice was derived from cognitive behavioral therapy techniques. With extreme caution, Scratchansniff guided Wakko to a state of artificial, controlled anxiety by making them visualize a situation which imitated that of a potential real-world encounter, thus creating a controlled opportunity to develop their stress management capabilities. In this case, Wakko was asked to visualize a hypothetical confrontation with someone who vocalized their disdain for their gender expression.  _

_ Levitating above the floor due to the stress, they spoke as calmly as they could manage in that moment, their eyes shut and their face scrunched up from concentration. “My shirt feels very soft, and I can stretch the fabric a little if I pull on it. My nose is definitely itchy…” Saying this, they gave it a quick scratch. “...but not anymore. My hat feels...stiff, almost sturdy on my head…” _

_ As Wakko visualized each object, focusing intensely on the sensation of them in physical contact with their body, they gradually sank to the floor of the office, savoring the feeling of the pilled carpet beneath their hands. _

_“Ya, Vakko! Das good! Very good!”_ _  
__Their last several practice sessions having resulted in no immediate results, Dr. Scratchansniff was thrilled to see his patient’s success made apparent by their literal landing. It was the first time Wakko had managed to control their anxiety through this technique; seeing the child do so was as much a relief to the doctor as it was to them._

_ Wakko opened their eyes. “I...I did it! I don’t feel nervous anymore!” They had, however, found themself a little out of breath from the experience. _

_ Dr. Scratchansniff released a good-spirited laugh. “Vell done, Vakko. I am having ze proud feelings for you!” _

_ The little Warner jumped into his arms in a fit of joy. “Faboo!” they exclaimed as their head was gingerly patted by the doctor. _

_ Scratchansniff gently placed Wakko on the seat of his office couch. “Vell, it seems ve have ze extra minutes on our handses! Maybe you tells me about all ze fun things you have been doing today, ya? Talk to me, Vakko!” _


	4. Chapter 4

“Talk to me, Wakko!”

Snapping out of their nervous thoughts at the sound of Yakko’s voice, Wakko was immediately brought back to the reality of being in their big brother’s room for an anxiety management session. They suddenly realized they were floating above the ground once again, this time nearly pressed against the ceiling. Yakko was about to throw in the towel and pull Wakko to the floor, but they shifted out of their brother’s reach just in time, insisting on coming down through their own effort.

“I have it under control,” the stubborn child sternly declared, refocusing on the task at hand as their heart practically pounded out of their chest.

“Firm...cool...fuzzy...” Wakko began verbalizing every physical sensation apparent to them in the moment: The slight pressure of the hat wrapped around their head, the mild chill of the tower’s air conditioning system, the soft texture of their own fur as they grasped small tufts between their fingers. Having discovered that feeling it offered a calming sensory experience, Wakko began wearing short-sleeve tops on a regular basis so as to easily access the fur on their arms during unexpected moments of panic.

Without warning, Yakko suddenly caught their sibling’s tail as it drifted into his reach and immediately brought them down to earth, both physically and mentally. Wakko was hardly pleased by the surprise.

“What was that for?” they blurted out, their tongue caught between their clenched teeth. “I had it under control!”

“Uh-huh, sure. And I’m the property of Disney,” Yakko responded sarcastically.  
“You are?” a bewildered Wakko inquired. Yakko slapped his forehead: Detecting verbal irony was not exactly his sibling’s greatest strength. He decided it was best to move on from the remark altogether.

“Listen, Wak. I’m your big brother. I know you better than anyone, and that means I know when you’re not capable of making the right decisions.”

“I told you, I had it under control!”

“Would someone who had it ‘under control’ do that?”

Yakko gestured to Wakko’s top. Unaware of their actions at the time, Wakko had nervously fiddled with the fabric to the point that the bottom hem was thoroughly tattered and frayed: In fact, the tears extended a good two inches in length.

“I, uh…” Wakko began, taken aback. It bruised their already-humble ego to admit it, but Yakko was right: This had been a particularly intense session, and their anxiety had exerted a little too much influence over the situation for their comfort. It was clearly more difficult to manage one’s emotions without the support of a trained psychiatrist, but they could hardly visit Dr. Scratchansniff every single time they became upset. Furthering Wakko’s frustration was the fact that the top they’d damaged was one of their favorites.

It was Wakko’s turn to throw in the towel. “Okay, fine, you win,” they told Yakko, clearly exasperated. “Maybe I expected too much of myself. I know I said before how hard it is to use Scratchy’s techniques when he’s not around, but...but I have to get better at this! What’ll happen if I can’t stay calm in the real world, huh?”

“This isn’t the ‘real world,’ Wakko. We live in a cartoon, remember?”

Yakko’s heart sank when he noticed Wakko’s sour expression: There were times when humor was incapable of dissolving tension, and this was clearly one of them. He felt a surge of guilt upon witnessing tears of frustration form in Wakko’s eyes, quickly assuaging both his own emotions and those of his sibling by embracing them in a classic “big brother” bear hug.

“Aw, Wakko. Don’t cry! Your big bro is here!”

Wakko gazed up at Yakko, hugging him tightly in return. “And what about when you’re not here, huh? What do I do when I’m all alone, and someone tries to be my ‘special friend?’”

Yakko offered a warm smile and held his sibling even closer. “Listen, Wak. This is only our first practice session. Scratchy was right when he told you these things take time, and you don’t need to have an iron grip on your emotions before New Year’s Eve. I told you I’ll be at your side when the day comes, and that’s a promise.” He gingerly wiped away Wakko’s tears. “In return, can you promise me something?”

The middle sibling weakly smiled at him. “What’s that?”

“Promise me you won’t back out of this - the party, I mean. I think we’ll all have a great time, and I wouldn’t want you to miss it for the whole world. Besides, how else will everyone realize how cute you look in that little dress of yours?”

Wakko giggled, enticing Yakko to give one of their chubby cheeks an adoring pinch. They really were cute in that dress, and there was no denying it.

“Okay, Yakko. I promise. I’m going to the party no matter what.”

Once again, Yakko was truly proud of them. “There’s my little sib,” he replied.

The two prolonged their embrace for what seemed like a blissful eternity, the accompanying silence eventually broken by Wakko. “Aw gee, I guess I’ve ruined my favorite top, huh?”

“‘Ruined?’ Oh, I wouldn’t say that. We can salvage it, I’m sure! Heck, why not just trim it into a crop top?”

Wakko chuckled at the suggestion. "Isn’t that your schtick? I remember you wearing them back when it was a trend for guys in the nineties-”

Yakko cut them off, his cheeks turning a little red. “Uhhhhhhhhh...let’s put that behind us."


	5. Chapter 5

It was the night before New Year’s Eve. Yakko and Wakko had finished another one of their practice sessions, and they had recently retired to bed after an evening of video games to take Wakko’s mind off the upcoming party. Dot, however, politely declined to keep them company, as she planned on finishing Yakko’s outfit that very night. While she initially resented Yakko’s request for assistance, this particular project turned out to be one of the most fulfilling she had ever done. Dot was the master of bringing “cute” to life, as well as a competent designer, and this was a grand opportunity to exercise both of her talents.

Dot leaned back in her chair, tapping a pencil to her lips as she examined the mannequin set up in her room, draped with her brother’s soon-to-be-completed ensemble. The outfit consisted of several basic items bought from a local clothing store, but Dot had taken it upon herself to bring them to life with her own embroidery and tailoring skills. Her floor was littered with scraps of paper, thread, and fabric from her efforts. Her desk was covered from corner to corner with several years’ worth of fashion magazines focusing on multiple genders - she had to keep an open mind for the sake of originality, after all - as well as charts containing Yakko’s measurements and various notes on the colors which she felt would be most suited to his image.

There was something missing, however, and it was practically driving Dot up a wall. Some minor detail seemed to be lacking: The outfit was technically “complete,” but she just couldn’t let Yakko be seen in public looking so...plain. Was a new pattern needed? Perhaps a unique texture was begging to be incorporated?

Dot paced in circles around the mannequin, thoughtful of what was required. Should any of the hems be shortened? No, her tailoring was practically flawless. What about adding a few bracelets or rings? That wasn’t it, either.

She went back to her magazines, flipping through the pages as she visually hunted for inspiration from the greatest minds in the field, yet model after model offered little in the way of what Yakko truly needed. He was a unique toon, and “unique” required much in the way of originality, but also in the way of classic style.

Just before giving up hope to take a hot cocoa break, Dot passed over a page from Vogue and discovered a minor detail in the corner. It was not exactly the most eye-catching detail of the outfit worn by the model, but it made her eyes widen as she froze in place.

Dot had the answer.

Digging around in her closet, she searched furiously for an accessory she herself adored years ago, but never wanted to give away in case she found herself longing to wear it again. Finding it was going to be a nightmare as she never truly wanted to give anything away, and was forced to unearth years of clothing to find the one item which would complete her brother’s look.

A shiny white strip of material caught the light of Dot’s bedroom lamp just as she was about to bury it again. Snatching it up without a moment’s hesitation, she immediately added it to the mannequin and stepped back to ensure the composition was satisfactory. To her tremendous relief, it was. She released an exhausted, yet relieved sigh, and looked up at the clock. It was nearly three in the morning, and she was thoroughly relieved to call it a night.

Suddenly, a piece of fabric under Dot’s foot caused her to slip and fall backwards onto the floor. It wasn’t much of a fall, and she certainly wasn’t injured, but the sound was enough to rouse Yakko in an instant and bring him running to her room.

“Dot! Dot, are you okay? What happened?” he cried as he swung open the door to her room, immediately crouching down next to her.

Unfortunately, Dot hoped to surprise Yakko with the outfit and had managed to keep its design a total secret so far, but his unexpected presence put a dent in her plans.

“Yeah, Yakko, I’m fine,” she replied. “I see those ‘big brother instincts’ are operating at maximum efficiency, huh?”

Yakko sighed in relief, happy to know his sister was alright. “Well, gosh, with two adorable sibs under my watch, I think they always will be!” he added, offering his hand to help her stand up. Yakko gave Dot a gentle pat on the back before turning his gaze to the mannequin.

A stunned expression overtook his face. “Is this...is this what I’ll be wearing?” he asked.

“Do you like it?” Dot inquired. Truth be told, she wasn’t quite sure what Yakko would actually think of her work. He seemed to appreciate the designs she and Wakko developed, but she could never quite get a fix on what her brother looked for in an outfit. Fortunately, her fears melted away when she noticed Yakko’s eyes widen with glee.

“Dot, I don’t just like it, I love it!” he exclaimed, still keeping his voice down so as not to wake a sleeping Wakko. Yakko was pacing around the mannequin, feeling the fabric and admiring the patterns his sister had chosen.

“And this...” he followed, gesturing to the final accessory for which Dot had searched at the last minute, “...is perfect! How did you know I’d appreciate something like this?”

Dot chuckled. “I didn’t know. In fact, it was a last-minute addition...but I’m happy to see you’re so enthused!”

If he weren’t feeling so exhausted, Yakko would have picked up his sister and carried her on his shoulders for a spontaneous celebratory piggyback ride. Instead, he settled for a warm hug and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“I’m very proud of you, Dot. You really knocked it out of the park with this one.”

Equally exhausted, Dot simply embraced him in return. “Thanks, big bro.”

The two shared their tender moment until Dot spoke up. “How have Wakko’s sessions been coming along? Are they going to be okay tomorrow?”

Yakko smiled. “Oh, for sure, sister sibling! We’ve made great progress these last few days. I’m positive we’ll all have a terrific time.”

Dot smiled in return, trying to mask the twinge of concern in her voice as she spoke. “I hope so.”

If anyone could get Wakko through this - not to mention help them have a good time - it was the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Half an hour before the party began, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were preparing their outfits for the evening ahead. Wakko and Dot had slipped into their respective dresses while Yakko finished dressing himself privately, planning to surprise Wakko with the outfit with which he had been blessed by his sister. Dot, of course, was quite meticulous about her appearance, and had dedicated most of her time to makeup. She even found the time to apply some to Wakko, who was quite giddy over the beautiful blue shade of eyeshadow chosen by their sister, not to mention the silver glitter she added as a finishing touch.

“It sparkles!” Wakko exclaimed.

“Indeed it does, Wakko. Indeed it does,” she replied, “but I warn you, that stuff’s a pain to remove, no matter how many times you rinse it out. Don’t complain to me when it shows up on your pillowcase every night until March!”

“Don’t worry, baby sister, I won’t hold you accountable. I’m allergic to water,” Wakko jested, “and I knew what I was getting into with this!”

Dot smirked while applying a spritz of her favorite fragrance, the delicious scent of rose and lilac filling Wakko’s nose. They, on the other hand, opted for a fragrance which smelled of lavender and peppermint - two scents they favored for their calming properties. They stepped back for a moment to admire Dot’s ensemble: A flowing silk gown in a light yet lush shade of pink not unlike her typical skirt, a sparkling silver tiara atop her head, a classic row of pearls around her neck, and a pearl in each ear to compliment the necklace. Wakko and Yakko loved to describe their sister as a “pretty little pearl,” and they couldn’t help but wonder if the term of endearment had influenced her fashion choice.

Glancing at the clock, Wakko and Dot realized they only had fifteen minutes remaining until the party began. Dot knocked on Yakko’s door impatiently, hoping to make him pick up the pace.

“Yakko! What’s taking you so long?” she asked.

“Nothing, sister sibling! I just want my outfit to make a good impression,” he replied.

Dot groaned slightly and turned back to Wakko, catching them levitating ever-so slightly before quickly landing. Wakko chuckled nervously, hoping the tone of their laughter would ease Dot’s concern. She, however, decided it was best not to mention what had just occurred. 

“Ready, sibs?” the eldest called out.

“Ready!” their siblings replied. “Let’s see how it looks!”

As Yakko swung open the door and stood before them with visible pride, Wakko was taken aback by his appearance. Yakko was wearing bright purple suit pants and an open jacket in a slightly lighter shade, both composed of polyester. The jacket was complemented by a small white rose in the lapel and a slightly-tousled white and sky blue pocket square. Forgoing the expected bow tie, Yakko was adorned with a small gold necklace which featured a small medallion on its end. Underneath lay a white t-shirt to which Dot had added tastefully-designed gold embroideries; the shirt itself had been trimmed into a crop top, with the bottom hem stopping just above Yakko's belly button. The look was finished with a small, glossy, white plastic purse: the accessory for which Dot had searched the previous night.

“Whaddya think, little sib? Did I out-wacko the Wakko?” Yakko inquired.

A grin spread over Wakko’s face as they examined his outfit, making a point of feeling the different textures as they walked in circles around their brother.

“Wow, I..um…” they started. Truth be told, Wakko didn’t quite think Yakko’s attire would be enough to take the attention off their dress, but they decided to hide their concern and show appreciation in its place. It was, after all, a truly fabulous look. The purse was a particularly nice attribute, and they enjoyed the sensation of the material as they felt it in their hands. They glanced over at Dot, mouthing the words _You designed this?_ to her. She nodded, quite pleased with her work.

Wakko found their voice once again. “I think it’s gorgeous,” they told Yakko. More so than the outfit, Wakko admired their brother’s confidence, which was clearly visible from the moment he stepped out of his room.

“Hey, I thought we agreed that crop tops for guys was a long-gone fad!” Wakko spoke, giggling slightly. Dot interjected, amused by their remark.

“Actually, Wakko, it’s been making a comeback in recent years. Some of the hottest designers on the West Coast have been showcasing the look. Besides, you really think I’d make our brother wear something unfashionable?” The trio collectively laughed, unintentionally diffusing the private anxiety over the evening’s festivities which Wakko had been enduring.

“That’s right, Wakko!” Yakko interjected. “Besides! It kinda flatters my figure, don’t you think?” He struck the fiercest “model pose” he could, reigniting the laughter in the room before he continued speaking. “Alright, sibs, looks like it’s time to go. We don’t want to miss all the fun, do we?”

A slight surge of anxiety swelled up inside Wakko once more. Mustering their nerves, Wakko joined their siblings as they walked towards the door of their tower, but they suddenly stopped in their tracks.

“What’s wrong, Wakko?” Dot asked with obvious concern in her voice, though she knew full well what was bothering them.

Wakko spoke quietly. “I don’t know if I can do this…”

It was Yakko’s turn to speak. “Sib, there’s simply no need to worry about tonight. I’ll be there for you the whole time - I promised, remember? And look, you’re not even levitating! I think you’ve got this down!”

Wakko glanced down at their feet, peeking out from under their dress. It was true: They remained firmly planted on the ground. Perhaps Yakko was right, perhaps they really could do this. Remembering their own promise to their brother, Wakko took a deep breath, held their siblings’ hands tightly, and stepped out of the tower, the three of them sliding gracefully down the support beam and beginning their trek to the studio’s gathering center.


	7. Chapter 7

“Duhhhhh...hiya, Mistah Nolan! Hiya, Miss Lawrence! Welcome to the party!”

Hearing Ralph the guard’s voice welcome various celebrities inside, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot groaned from the back of the entry line upon the realization that gaining admittance may be more difficult than they thought. Technically, they weren’t invited to the party, but they weren’t disinvited either, despite a certain incident with a tray of hors d’ouvres and a trampoline at the last event they attended. They would have to conceive of a backup plan in case Ralph was in one of his less-forgiving moods.

“Alright, sibs, what’s the plan?” asked Yakko as the three of them huddled together. Wakko barely processed what he said, as they were still nervous about being seen in their dress. Fortunately, no one had bothered them yet. Perhaps any onlookers had Wakko confused for a different toon and didn’t think twice?

Wakko snapped back to the moment at hand. “Well, I guess we could...stand on top of each other in a trench coat? I think I have one in my gag bag.”

“No way!” said Dot. “We pulled that last time, and even Ralph figured us out. Maybe we can find a way around him?”

Yakko peeked at the entrance, which was unguarded, save for Ralph Still, he didn’t think there was enough space between Ralph and the door to rush through. “No good, what else else do you have in mind?”

“Um, excuse me! The line is moving, and you should be, too!”

Startled, the Warners looked up to see a certain actress glaring down at them with pursed lips. It was Gwenyth Paltrow, who they recognized from one of Yakko’s favorite films, _Shakespeare in Love_. 

“Say, aren’t you the one who got to meet Big Willy Shakes? Oh, what I’d give for such an opportunity!” Yakko declared, dramatically sighing to Wakko and Dot’s amusement.

Gwenyth remained unamused, even as the three shuffled forward. “Don’t worry, sibs," whispered Yakko. "I’ll bet a shiny nickel she’s just bitter that her seventy-five dollar candle didn’t sell.” The three had to stifle their laughter at the remark.

“Duhhhhh, next!”

Realizing they had reached the front, the Warners braced themselves for a confrontation and offered the biggest, toothiest grins they could muster, choosing to introduce themselves outright and get the whole thing over with.

“I’m Yakko!”  
“I’m Wakko!”

“And I’m cuuuuuuute!” Yakko and Wakko rolled their eyes.

“Dat’s a pretty dress you gots there, Wakko!”

Stunned, Wakko’s eyes lit up for a moment at Ralph’s remark. “You...you think I’m pretty?” they responded.

“Sure do! I likes da pretty dresses, you know.”

Wakko was so taken aback that they didn’t even notice the growing frown on Ralph’s face as his brain processed the identity of the three guests in front of him. “Hey, dat’s...dat’s the Warnah Brothahs!” he exclaimed.

“And the Warner sister!” Dot responded, somewhat annoyed.

“And the Warner...sibling,” Wakko corrected.

Ralph quickly pulled out his net and took a swing at the three of them, but Yakko had grabbed their hands and yanked them out of the way just in time. “Later, Ralph!” Yakko told him as they ran inside. “Don’t worry, there won’t be any shenanigans this time around!”

“At least, not with a trampoline!” Dot added, all three of them laughing uproariously as they disappeared into the crowd.

Stopping for a moment, the Warners caught their breath as their nerves settled. Yakko looked around for a punch bowl or a tray of refreshments, but his eyes wandered to the sight of William Shatner singing at the front of the stage. It was karaoke, he realized. An idea struck Yakko: He dashed off to the stage and returned with a clipboard to a bewildered Wakko and Dot.

Taking a look at the board, Wakko comprehended what it was. “You...you can’t be serious, right?” they asked. The eldest sibling simply smiled.

“Why not, Wak? You’re a terrific singer, after all, and I think this crowd could use a break from Mr. Shatner over there.” He gestured to William, currently singing his ninth consecutive song. Wakko, however, just didn’t feel ready.

“I don’t know, Yakko. I wanted to lay low tonight…”

It was Dot’s turn to offer encouragement. “Listen, Wakko, they’re gonna see you tonight no matter what. You might as well get this over with!”

Wakko gulped at the remark. It was true: Practically the entire party was going to see them at some point, and they did love singing. In fact, there was a particular song they loved which was not featured in their show, and Wakko was compelled to share it with the crowd. 

Sighing, Wakko took the clipboard from Yakko’s hands and signed up for the next available slot. It was at nine o’clock - a whole hour from then, as most of the future slots were already reserved for Shatner - but they appreciated having time to procrastinate. Wakko spent the time leading up to their moment with Yakko and Dot at their side, though to be fair, they mostly stood behind their siblings due to fear of being seen in their outfit. Yakko sensed this, and decided it was best to let them work through their anxiety on their own terms. It wasn’t his place to tell them how to handle their emotions. However, he could certainly assist Wakko in whatever way they needed.

Glancing at his watch, Yakko noticed it was finally five minutes until nine. He offered a visibly-anxious Wakko his hand, and the two of them glided across the floor to the stage with Dot close behind.

“And our next participant is...Wakko Warner!”

The audience cheered at the announcer’s words as Wakko prepared themself to be seen. Stepping up onto the stage, Wakko braced themself for the crowd’s remarks, feeling the fur on their arms and smelling their fragrance to remain calm. When Wakko sang, everything seemed to melt away, so they knew it was just a matter of making it to the microphone stand and getting started. They could hear the crowd whispering as they made the trek to the middle of the stage, but Dr. Scratchansniff’s techniques did not fail them: Every time their feet rose slightly above the ground, Wakko focused intensely on the physical sensations engulfing them and was able to come down once more.

They picked up the microphone and mouthed the title of their chosen song to the band. “ _I’ll Take an Island?”_ they requested, the players nodding in agreement as the cymbal sounded out and the brass erupted into energetic arpeggiations. Clearing their throat, Wakko closed their eyes and jumped head-first into the music.

_I'll take an island, Staten or Ireland, Japan and Cyprus too_

_With water on four sides, not three like peninsulas do, yeah!_

_I'll take Greenland, it's not a mean land, it's east of Baffin Bay_

_And Easter Island's got heads big as a Circle-K!_

Being the supportive siblings they were, Yakko and Dot were already cheering for their sibling. Wakko internalized their praise and continued to focus on the lyrics.

_Crete belongs to Greece, while Jamaica has Kingston Bay_

_Brando lives in Fiji they say, and Cuba's in the water, doing what it oughta_

_Old Indonesia is bound to please ya, stop by for Java and cream_

_While the Philippines got islands coming out of their jeans_

_Take it, boys!_

The band took over for the instrumental break as Wakko rocked back and forth, a little too nervous to dance properly. However, upon glancing down at the audience, they witnessed nothing but smiles on their faces. Wakko couldn’t believe it. They had felt so nervous about being seen as their true self, but why? Why would anyone not love them for who they were? A wave of euphoria washed over Wakko as they released their last shred of inhibition and pirouetted for the audience, garnering widespread applause. Wakko gleefully continued as the break came to an end.

_You keep the landmass, I'll take a Sandwich Island near the cold South Pole_

_If you're looking for me, try an island anywhere on the globe!_

As the brass capped off the song with the signature “Animaniacs” lick, the crowd went positively wild. Wakko bowed before them and hopped off the stage, shaking hands with the audience as they congratulated them on their performance, as well as their dress.

“Wakko, that was positively wonderful!”

“You knocked it out of the park!”

“What a cute little dress you’ve got there! Do tell me where you bought it!”

“Darling, you look precious! Will you give us a twirl?”

Grinning from ear to ear, Wakko approached Yakko and Dot as they held their arms open to embrace their sibling. 

“You did so well!” Dot exclaimed.

“Sure did, Wak!” added Yakko. “And you looked positively adorable to boot!”

Wakko twirled their dress once more at the remark. “Thanks, guys, but I’m a little winded. Maybe we can head over to the buffet tables?”

Yakko and Dot laughed as the three of them made their way across the floor. Wakko deserved a little treat for their effort, after all. They spent the remainder of the night in bliss, each Warner hobnobbing with various actors, animators, executives, and anyone else who would put up with their shenanigans. Wakko in particular received much attention for their dress, with many people inquiring as to where they got it and how they found such a perfect fit. Yakko and Dot shared a special moment on the floor as they danced together, only for Dot to pair off with Wakko immediately afterwards. When the clock neared midnight, the Warners held hands as the countdown started, eagerly awaiting the new year.

“Three!” the crowd began. “Two! One! Happy New Year!”

Confetti cannons blasted and the band released a blast of music which echoed across the auditorium. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot spun around together before embracing each other for a hug.

“Happy new year, you guys!” the three of them exclaimed, caught up in a whirlwind of excitement and joy. This, they knew, would be a New Year’s Eve to remember.


	8. Epilogue

Having left the party shortly after midnight - with Ralph chasing them out the door - the Warners found themselves back in the tower once again, flopping onto their couch in a state of contented exhaustion. Dot spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

“You did well tonight, Wakko,” she said.

Wakko opened one eye to peer at their sister, their tongue hanging out with glee. “I did?” they asked. “But I felt like I was hiding for most of the party.”

Yakko shook his head. “You may have been standing behind me at first, but trust me, no one was paying attention to my pretty face.”

Wakko was a little confused. “What are you talking about?” they asked.

“Didn’t you notice? No one was looking at me. They were looking at you. Every one of them.”

Dot nodded. “Yeah, Wakko! In fact, everyone I spoke to wanted to hear about your dress. They insisted that you looked astonishing, and guess what? I ran into a local designer tonight. They said they would love to bring you in for a photo shoot!” She tossed the designer’s business card to them.

Wakko was positively stunned, but thinking back on their evening, they recognized the validity of their siblings' words. They did indeed notice passersby admiring their dress, exchanging whispers, and most importantly, treating them with respect. The crowd’s reaction to their performance was just the icing on the cake.

If they had enough energy, Wakko would have expressed how much they admired their siblings. After all, Yakko and Dot had cast their own interests aside for them, going so far as to assist them with hours of emotional management practice and create an entire outfit just so they would feel comfortable enough to enjoy their evening. It was all too much: Wakko hadn’t felt such an overflowing amount of love and appreciation for the two of them since the day they bought them their dress. Content with the knowledge that they would discuss the matter further in the morning, Wakko spoke a single sentence to them as they all drifted off to sleep where they lay.

“I love you, guys.”

Yakko and Dot smiled. “We love you too, Wakko.”

From that day forth, Wakko vowed never to hide their true self again.


End file.
